


Хозяин Пущи

by Bes_Fanatizma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 11:10:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20873228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bes_Fanatizma/pseuds/Bes_Fanatizma
Summary: О том, что даже на самых скучных уроках иногда рассказывают полезные вещи. И о старинных легендах. И о любви…





	Хозяин Пущи

_– Так о чем это я? – старый леший поскреб крючковатым пальцем затылок, откашлялся, пошевелил угли в печке._  
Лешонок от нетерпения заерзал на тряпичном коврике, то отрывая кусочки лыка от надетых задом наперед лаптей, то обгрызая и без того съеденные до основания ногти. И только тогда, когда леший уткнулся лбом в острые коленки и захрапел, нерешительно подергал его за ветхую свитку:  
– Про Купалле, дедушка. Про чужеземцев заплутавших...  
– Ах, да... Ну, слушай. Давно это случилось, я тогда еще куда моложе был... А может, недавно... И началось все в стране дальней, заморской... Так вот...

***

Филипп Алдертон руководил Отделом по учету и контролю за магическими тварями уже восьмой год.  
Больше всего на свете он не любил три вещи — остывший кофе, журналистов и знаменитого путешественника Рольфа Скамандера. И если первых двух неприятностей можно было избежать с помощью толковой секретарши, то третья появлялась в его кабинете каждые несколько месяцев, оставляя грязные следы на персидском ковре. Вот и сейчас этот нахал развалился в кресле и недоуменно уставился на своего, между прочим, начальника:  
– Что значит — не выдадите портключ? Это служебная командировка!

Сам Рольф не любил пыльные ковры, журналистов и жалобы своего босса на отсутствие финансирования. И если от первых двух можно было спастись в дремучих лесах и дальних странах, то Алдертон был его персональным проклятием после каждого возвращения. Он изучал привозимые документы с тщательностью работника отдела тайн, проверяющего артефакты на наличие темной магии. Рольф подозревал, что где-то в этом кабинете есть сейф, где хранятся счета, от оплаты которых Алдертону удалось уклониться. И по вечерам, когда министерство пустеет, тот перебирает их, как постаревший квиддичный чемпион перебирает заработанные им кубки.

– Да вы понимаете, насколько важно оказаться возле детенышей анлакской феи, когда они откроют глаза? – продолжал он доказывать чиновнику очевидное. – Если они не увидят волшебника в первые три минуты после рождения, они уже никогда не будут его слушать! А вам известно, какой ущерб может причинить вышедшая из-под контроля анлакская фея?!

Обычно под бесхитростно-настойчивым взглядом голубых глаз Алдертон (по слухам, аккуратно распускаемым им самим, не утративший присутствия духа даже в Азкабане) начинал запинаться, почесывать похожий на недоваренную картофелину нос и то и дело оглядываться на украшавший стену портрет знаменитого предка. Но не сдавался:

– Я знаю, какой ущерб может причинить налоговый инспектор. Пострашней вашей феи будет. Впрочем, – Алдертон просиял, и у Рольфа появилось нехорошее предчувствие, – к нашему общему счастью, есть люди, которым не безразлична судьба магических тварей. И они готовы жертвовать круглые суммы, в том числе на ваши... хмм... экспедиции...

– И? – прервал театральную паузу Рольф. Ясно было, что Алдертон заговорил об этом неспроста.  
– А у неравнодушных и богатых людей есть просьба. Одна ма-аленькая просьба. Вы же помните мистера Лавгуда, редактора «Придиры»?  
– Еще бы... – хорошее настроение Рольфа медленно, но неуклонно таяло.

Да, он помнил редактора «Придиры» – белоголового старика с безумно-отсутствующим взглядом и такими же безумными идеями. Например, такими, как поиск никогда не существовавших тварей, описанием которых он донимал еще его деда, знаменитого натуралиста, автора учебников и монографий. А теперь, судя по словам Алдертона, тем же самым занялась его дочь. Именно ее Рольфу придется сопровождать в Пущу – один из самых загадочных лесов восточной Европы.  
– Думаю, вам хватит завтрашнего дня, чтобы показать мисс Лавгуд то, что она хочет. После этого получите портключ до Анлака. Буду ждать вас в своем кабинете до девяти вечера. Удачи, мистер Скамандер!» – от меда в голосе Алдертона начало подташнивать.  
– До встречи! – Рольфу все же удалось сохранить лицо. По крайней мере, не опуститься до пожелания: «Чтоб ты лопнул, чертов бюрократ!»

***

Ральф не был уверен, что сумеет узнать мисс Лавгуд, несмотря на то, что они учились на одном факультете, пусть и всего год. В памяти осталось что-то мелкое, невыразительное и белобрысое. Поэтому, стоя на следующее утро возле фонтана в Атриуме, он улыбался всем проходящим мимо девушкам. Конечно, можно было бы ограничиться блондинками, но он знал, что самые непостоянные вещи в мире — это погода в Запретном лесу, настроение гиппогрифа и цвет женских волос.

– Мистер Скамандер? – Из бесцветной первокурсницы получилась довольно симпатичная девушка. И сейчас она смотрела куда-то сквозь него и улыбалась.– А я вас сразу узнала! Хотя вы вовсе не самоуверенный болван, как говорил мистер Алдертон.  
Мысленно пожелав начальнику только хорошего, Рольф пожал сухую, крепкую ладошку.

– А вы уверены, что хотите поехать на поиски мощерого кизляка именно сегодня? – девчонка почти бежала, стараясь не отставать от пробирающегося к выходу Рольфа. – Просто сегодня не очень подходящий день...  
– Завтра в полдень мне нужно быть в другом месте,– отрезал он, не желая выслушивать обычную чушь про «Меркурий в Водолее» или еще какую-нибудь важную примету, которыми увлекаются такие вот мечтательные девочки. – Так что перемещаемся в Пущу прямо сейчас, портключ сработает через пять минут. День на ваших... как их там... кисляков...  
– Кизляков... мощерогих.  
– Неважно... А вечером, пока Алдертон еще на работе — домой. Понятно?  
Девчонка кивнула.

***

_— Что, так и прилетели сюда, колдуны эти? — лешонок вскочил, пробежал на кривоватых лапах до буфета, сцапал моченое яблоко. Подумав, прихватил еще одно — для дедушки.  
— А то... — Старик с хрустом откусил чуть ли не половину и долго-долго жевал, глядя, как мечутся языки пламени за печной заслонкой. — Прямо на краю леса приземлились, будто с неба рухнули. А может, и правда с неба — поди их, чужестранцев, разбери... Стоят, палками своими машут... Тоже удумали — на Купалле палками махать. Даже козявка распоследняя в лесу знает, что в этот день только чары матери-земли силу имеют._

***

Больше всего на свете Луна любила солнечный свет, счастливых людей и необычных существ. Все это она сообщила хмурому Рольфу, пока тот старался починить заклинанием лопнувший по шву рюкзак. Тщетно — палочка будто превратилась в простой кусок древесины.  
— Я думала, вы знаете, — удивленно протянула она. — Разве вы не изучали Историю магии?  
— Историю магии? Да кто ее вообще изучал? — Рольф сердито уставился на безмятежную Луну. — Покажи мне хоть одного человека, который на уроках Биннса не спал — и я ему посреди министерства памятник поставлю!  
— Зачем мне памятник? Профессор иногда интересные вещи рассказывал...  
— Та-ак... — Рольфу, наконец, удалось кое-как закрепить края разрыва. Он присел на траву и хлопнул ладонью рядом с собой, приглашая Луну присоединиться. — Давай-ка, рассказывай, чем поделился с тобой наш дорогой призрак, пока все нормальные люди отсыпались?

Она рассказывала, и по мере того, как Рольфу становилось ясно, куда и в какой день они попали, он все больше мрачнел. Чертов лес, или, как они его называют, Пуща! А он еще огорчался, что до сих пор здесь не бывал!  
— Значит, и обратный портключ не сработает? — тоном приговоренного к «поцелую» дементора пробормотал он.  
— До завтрашнего рассвета — нет.  
Рольф застонал:  
— Я влип! Ты просто не представляешь, как я влип!

— Неужели она такая страшная, эта фея? — спросила Луна после того, как Рольф замолчал и уткнулся лицом в колени. — Феи же такие милые!  
— Точно, — вздохнул он. — Милые. Хотел бы я посмотреть на того чудака, который только что обнаруженный вид дракона назвал «феей». Чиновникам в министерстве хоть бы что — как сказали, так и запишут. А когда разобрались, что к чему — дракона этого уже во все реестры внесли, не исправлять же? Так и называется существо, способное одним выдохом уничтожить город размером с половину Лондона, феей.  
— И что, с ним никак нельзя справиться?  
— Справиться можно, — махнул рукой Рольф. — Только их в мире всего две пары осталось, не считая одинокого самца в Андах. Я два года ждал, пока этот детеныш вылупится! И если теперь придется его уничтожить... Эх!  
— Но ведь ты можешь зайти за портключом завтра! Завтра наша магия начнет действовать, вернемся в Лондон...  
— ...И обнаружим, что найти Алдертона не может даже поднятое по тревоге отделение аврората. Завтра воскресенье, забыла? Я работаю с Филиппом не первый день и еще ни разу не сумел разыскать его в нерабочее время.  
Рольф поднялся и протянул Луне руку:  
— Ладно, пошли искать твоих кизляков, не зря же приехали.

***

_— Что, так целый день и бродили?_  
— Да, почитай, до самого заката, — леший завозился, устроился поудобнее, почесал волосатое ухо. — Девки уже венков наплели, хлопцы хворосту для костров насбирали... А эти все по лесу шастают, под кусты заглядывают, по буеракам да оврагам лазят. Все каких-то мощерогих кизляков ищут. Я их не путал, по лесу не кружил, напротив — помогал, чем мог. Видно же — люди хорошие, уважают Пущу... Только откудова здесь кизляки? Отродясь не бывало. Русалок — глаза б мои не видели, сколько развелось. Водяницы тож, аука под старым пнем живет. Прочего зверья, что простого, что волшебного — полно, и каждого старый леший помнит. А чтобы такое... Не-е, не встречал.  
Старик замолчал, прикрыл горящие волшебным огнем зеленые гляделки — будто и правда припоминал всех лесных жителей. Внучок снова заерзал, нарочито громко чавкая яблоком.  
— Так о чем это я?.. Да-а... А как солнце краем земли коснулось, вышли колдуны иноземные к деревне...

***

— Ма-ань! — сестрица Настена показывала на опушку леса, откуда только что вышли парень и девушка, оба в грязных, запылившихся джинсах и рубашках, шатающиеся от усталости. — Ты глянь: ребята не местные. Наверное, на праздник к нам пожаловали? А мальчик — то ничего-о! Хорошенький!  
— Тебе бы только на мальчиков заглядываться, — притворно-сердито отозвалась Марья. — Может, случилось у людей чего? Шла бы да спросила.  
Вскоре Настена вернулась — не одна, со спутниками. Ребята улыбались, удивленно рассматривали нарядившихся по случаю праздника сестер и тихо переговаривались.  
— Интуристы они, — зашептала прямо в ухо Настена. — Англичане. Это Луна, а это — Рольф, зовут их так. — Луна и Рольф по очереди пожали руку Марье, а сестра продолжила: — От группы отбились, заплутали. По-нашему не говорят, где ночевать будут — не знают. Мань, а давай их на праздник позовем? А, Ма-ань?  
— Ну, заканючила, — отмахнулась Марья. — Зови, раз уж глаз положила. Только учти — он не один, а с девушкой. Смотри, как бы эта Луна тебе зенки заглядущие не выцарапала!  
— Не выцарапает, — расхохоталась неугомонная сестренка. — Они просто работают вместе, коллеги они!  
— Надо же, и это вызнала! Что ж у тебя по английскому-то в четверти тройка? А, кстати, — вспомнила вдруг Марья, — сбегала б ты за Натальсеменовной? А то из тебя, троечницы, переводчик еще тот, а гостей развлекать надо.

***

Рольф сидел между девушками, которых они с Луной встретили на опушке леса. Младшая то и дело как бы невзначай роняла руку ему на колено, а он, тоже как бы случайно, отодвигался. Луна примостилась напротив, глядя куда-то вдаль, где чернели верхушки деревьев. Она совсем не выглядела усталой, несмотря на то, что за день они даже не присели.

***

Сначала ходили по обычному лесу, потом забрались в самую чащобу. Рольф не удивился, сразу почувствовав чужие, необычные чары этого места — ведь своя магия есть у каждого леса, взять хотя бы Запретный, что рядом с их школой. Но то ли из-за чувства беспомощности, вызванного невозможностью сотворить самое пустяковое заклинание, то ли из-за того, что эта магия действительно была гораздо могущественней всего, с чем ему приходилось встречаться, он чувствовал себя флобберчервем на разделочном столе. Казалось, Пуща присматривается к чужакам, решает, что с ними делать — раздавить ли одним движением ветви уходящего под облака дуба, скинуть ли в болото, или не трогать до поры до времени?

А Луна, казалось, не замечала тяжелого внимания леса. Ходила от дерева к дереву, восхищаясь тем, что не может в одиночку обхватить толстые стволы. Гладила подходящих к ней зверей, одинаково ласково проводя пальцами по буро-коричневой шерсти одних из немногих известных маглам магических животных, которых они называли зубрами, и по зеленоватым шкуркам клаббертов.

Она рассказывала про мощерогих кизляков и других удивительных существ, которых не найдешь ни в одном из существующих реестров. И это тоже было странным — обычно Рольф развлекал девушек историями своих путешествий, не упуская случая героически приврать, а они слушали и восхищались. А теперь он шел рядом с Луной, осторожно отводя от ее лица ветки, не давая им цепляться за спутанные светлые волосы. И каждую минуту был готов увидеть мелькнувший в кустах хвост наргла или любопытные глаза кизляка, покачивающего похожим на детскую пирамидку рогом. И думал, что день, который он мысленно окрестил «потерянным», может стать самым удивительным в его жизни.

***

А теперь она сидела — притихшая, задумавшаяся. То ли слушала Наталью, единственного человека в поселке неплохо знающего английский, то ли давно ушла в свои мысли.

— Есть поверье, что в эту ночь каждый год решается судьба мира: быть ли Свету или мир поглотит Тьма. Каждый год сражение выигрывают силы Добра, но победа эта не приходит сама собой, — рассказывала Наталья. Голос у нее был громкий, каждое слово она, школьная учительница, произносила отчетливо, будто урок вела. И Рольф начал прислушиваться к незнакомым легендам. Про то, зачем молодежь парами и поодиночке прыгает через горящие там и тут костры. И про чудесный красный цветок, «папараць-кветку», которая обязательно должна расцвести в эту ночь. И про то, что сумевший её отыскать и сорвать станет самым богатым и могущественным человеком на земле...  
Он даже не пытался понять, сколько в этих байках вымысла, а какие можно найти в местных учебниках по истории магии. Похоже, сказку про волшебный цветок можно было отнести к выдумкам целиком.

***

— А для чего цветы собирают и венки из них плетут? — спросила вдруг Луна.  
— Это часть любовного ритуала, — улыбнулась Наталья. — Можно гадать — пустить по течению, и кто этот венок выловит, за того девушка и замуж выйдет. А еще говорят, что если венок сплести и своими руками на парня надеть, то он его защитит от любой беды. Только это пару на всю жизнь связывает — если расстанутся, то счастья больше никому не видать.

Рольф только улыбался, удивляясь, до чего наивны магловские верования. Какая магия может быть в нескольких переплетенных между собой цветах? А Луне, кажется, история понравилась — вытянула из кучи несколько стеблей нивяника, который здесь называли ромашками и стала ловко перевивать их.  
Марья вдруг запела глубоким, мелодичным голосом. Слов Рольф не понимал, но почему-то казалось, что эта песня — о любви. Той самой, которая от первого взгляда и до последнего вдоха.

Луна доплела свой венок, померила — великоват. Надела его на шею, как необычное, чудное ожерелье. Нежность лепестков оттеняла тонкие черты девушки, а красные всполохи огня делали ее похожей то ли на вейлу, то ли на необычайно прекрасную колдунью из детских сказок. Рольф поневоле залюбовался. И, неожиданно для себя, почувствовал неприязнь к высокому парню в вышитой рубашке, который заговорил с ней.

— Наталья, а о чем он спрашивает? — очнулась от своих грез Луна.  
— Через костер прыгать зовет. Говорят, если двоим прыгнуть через костер, то они будут вместе всю жизнь. Похоже, понравилась ты ему, — улыбнулась Наталья. — Пойдешь?  
— Пойду, — кивнула Луна. — Только сама.

Она разбежалась и не перескочила, как магловские девушки, а будто взлетела над костром. Рольф не мог отвести глаз.  
— А ты со мной пойдешь? — толкнула его под руку Настена. Она повернулась к учительнице и что-то спросила у нее. — Не струсишь? — добавила, выслушав ответ Натальи. Рольф молча протянул руку. Что тут страшного, в глупых магловских приметах?

Взявшись за руки, они разбежались, оттолкнулись...  
— Черт! — не сдержался он, споткнувшись и угодив прямо в середину костра. Пока Рольф, ругаясь, тушил тлеющие брюки, Настена ахала и причитала на своем языке, то и дело повторяя что-то вроде «ne povezlo» и «ne sud'ba». А потом чуть коснулась губами его щеки и убежала.  
Рольф машинально вытер след от поцелуя и оглянулся, разыскивая взглядом Луну. Ее нигде не было.

***

_— Что, прямо в зачарованный лес пошла? Одна? И не побоялась? — лешонок даже глаза прикрыл, не представляя, как может найтись среди людей настолько смелый... или глупый._  
— Так и пошла, — кивнул леший. — Чудища наши отовсюду лезут... Орут, верещат, воют, того гляди — за волосы ухватят. А она идет себе, как ни в чем не бывало, каждому цветку улыбается. Так почти в самое сердце Пущи дотопала.  
— Да разве ж такое возможно?  
Леший задумчиво поскреб крючковатый нос.  
—Слыхал я, если человек сердцем чист, то никакой нежити его с пути не сбить. Да разве чистые сердцем пойдут дармовую силу искать?

***  
— Луна-а! — Рольф почти сорвал голос, стараясь докричаться до бестолковой девчонки. Он и не заметил, как кончился обычный лес и начался зачарованный, где каждый куст, каждая коряга, не говоря уже о тварях и нечисти, старалась прогнать чужака. Но тревога за девушку гнала его дальше.  
— Луна!!!  
— Рольф?  
Он бросился к колючим даже на вид кустам, откуда доносился голос Луны, но там никого не было.  
—Рольф!  
Ему показалось, что теперь с другой стороны, за огромным дубом, мелькают светлые волосы.  
— Рольф! Рольф! Рольф! — слышалось уже со всех сторон. И эти голоса уже не казались знакомыми. Местные чудища наперебой звали его, дразнили, хохотали.

— Ро-ольф? — Этот голос тоже не был похож на звонкий голосок Луны. Он был мягким, глубоким, чарующим. — Рольф, иди ко мне!

Он обернулся на зов и увидел ее. Красавица стояла, обняв тонкими руками ствол высокой сосны. Она не была той девочкой со смешными косичками, с которой он играл в детстве и имени которой уже не мог вспомнить, но всё же это была она. Еще она была Пенелопой Кристалуотер, которой он когда-то написал наивную и глупую записку с приглашением в Хогсмид… Была той вдовой из поселка, которая в самой первой экспедиции пригласила его ночевать… Была самой прекрасной из женщин. И он должен, должен был пойти за ней, такова была его сущность — то, что дремало до сих пор в душе современного, цивилизованного мага, что он успешно прятал за любовью к работе, ничего не значащими шутками и приветливо-безразличным отношением ко всем девушкам.

— Рольф!!! — появившаяся откуда ни возьмись Луна пыталась догнать его, но он только отмахнулся. Луна не была прекрасной, и она должна была остаться, вернуться. Сделать что угодно, но не удерживать его. Он уходил, все больше и больше поддаваясь чарам, растворяясь в них. Там, в самом сердце непонятной, могущественной магии, было его место. Там, в чаще, из которой нет выхода, в древнем, непонятном лесу. Равнодушно отметил, что ноги начали увязать в зыбкой почве. Поморщился, когда в лодыжку впилась острыми зубами хлюпнявка, но и тогда не остановился.

— Рольф, подожди, — он не почувствовал ее прикосновения, но магия леса вдруг стала таять, а разум — проясняться. Другое тепло — нежное, ласковое — обнимало голову, прогоняя тягостный жар владевшей им страсти. Он прикоснулся ко лбу, пытаясь найти источник тепла — пальцы наткнулись на лепестки цветов. Венок Луны. Как там говорила учительница: «Защитит от любой беды»? Вот и не верь в магловские истории! Получается, что и остальное может быть правдой?

— Рольф, не снимай, пожалуйста! — Луна схватила его за запястья, не давая стащить с головы венок.  
— Так мы теперь на всю жизнь связаны?— непослушными губами улыбнулся он.  
— Прости. Я не знала, как быть, очень испугалась за тебя. Я не хотела, правда! Что же теперь делать? — она была такой растерянной, что он не мог устоять перед тем, чтобы обнять девушку.  
— Не волнуйся, придумаем что-нибудь, — шептал он, поглаживая ее по мягким волосам. — Вернемся, сходим в Отдел Тайн — они должны знать, как справиться с такой магией.  
— Так ты не сердишься? — прошептала Луна.  
Конечно, он не сердился. Теперь, когда магия мавки больше не владела им, Рольф мог оценить опасность. Луна только что, ни больше ни меньше, спасла ему жизнь. Да уж, хорош защитник, которого из неприятностей вытаскивать приходится! Он молча шел рядом с ней, не в силах отпустить теплую ладошку.

Небо нахмурилось, грянул гром, а секунду спустя полил такой ливень, с каким он сталкивался разве что в тропиках.  
— Идем назад, пока нас не смыло! — заорал Рольф, пытаясь зачем-то укрыть Луну моментально промокшей курткой.  
— Поздно! — старалась она перекричать шум бури. — Теперь только вперед! Разве ты не чувствуешь, какой это лес? Он нас теперь просто так не выпустит!

Они бежали и бежали, увязая ногами в слежавшейся листве, ветви деревьев цеплялись за одежду, за волосы, будто стараясь задержать их. Тропинка давно пропала, но они упрямо продвигались вперед. Сверкали молнии, уши закладывало от раскатов грома. Пуща стонала каждым деревом, стараясь избавиться от посягнувших на ее тайны. Казалось, конца не будет безумному бегу по зачарованному лесу...

***

Внезапно чащоба расступилась, и они выскочили на большую поляну. Там не было дождя, грома и ветра. Только тишина — странная, неестественная, какой никогда не бывает в лесу. В самом центре рос высокий, футов семь, куст папоротника. На одном из на широких резных листьев набухал, пульсировал, переливался крупный – с ладонь – бутон.  
— Это оно... Мы нашли... — прошептала Луна. Рольф только кивнул.  
Они подошли поближе, но за пару ярдов до куста Рольф почувствовал, что какая-то сила удерживает его, не дает идти дальше. Точно воздух вокруг цветка сгустился, стал твердым, не давая и дотронуться до широких листьев.

— Идем же, — тянула его Луна. — Сейчас он распустится!  
— Я не могу, — он выпустил ее руку. — Дальше ты можешь пройти только одна. Это ведь ты справилась с магией этого леса.  
Луна зашла в круг, и в ту же минуту бутон покачнулся, перевернулся мягко светящейся верхушкой вниз и начал подпрыгивать, будто кто-то дергал его за ниточку. Рольф вздрогнул от пронзительного птичьего крика, на мгновенье нарушившего плотную, давящую на уши тишину. Бутон с треском лопнул и из него появился огненно-красный цветок. Стало так светло, что, казалось, можно разглядеть не только каждую травинку, но и каждую прожилку на узорчатых листьях окружавших поляну дубов-великанов. Сияющий цветок склонялся все ниже, пока не оказался перед самым лицом Луны. Рубиново-золотые всполохи освещали лицо девушки, и Рольф подумал, что никогда не видел ничего прекраснее. И магия венка, до сих пор украшавшего его растрепанные патлы, тут не причем. Просто...

Луна протянула руку к цветку, и тут ему стало страшно, как не было еще никогда в жизни. Вдруг захотелось, чтобы она ни в коем случае не срывала его.  
— Не надо! — заорал он, но даже сам не услышал своего голоса — будто плотный, наполненный магией воздух поглощал звуки. — Не надо...  
Луна прикоснулась к сияющим лепесткам, провела по ним пальцами, будто поглаживая. Взялась за основание бутона, на мгновенье замерла и... опустила руку.

***  
_— Так и не сорвала? — лешонок заподпрыгивал на подстилке, от волнения выдирая из нее неровно окрашенные нити. — До самой папараць-кветки дошла, Пущи зачарованной не испугалась и не сорвала? Да как же такое быть-то могло?_  
— Чего не знаю, того не ведаю... — вздохнул леший. — Немногие до чудо-цветка дойти смогли, на одной руке пальцев хватит сосчитать. И все колдунами были — простому-то человеку в зачарованный лес совсем хода нет. А уж отказаться, когда сила небывалая сама в руки идет... Таких и вовсе не встречалось. Это же искушение какое для чародея... Людская магия, она что... по сравнению с нашей-то, исконной — тьфу! Только не ведают они, глупые, что с большой силой вместе дается. Вон, был один такой... Чем сильней становился, тем больше смерти боялся. Был добрый хлопец, а со страху высох весь, одни кости остались... Так и звали его люди — Кащей.

***

Грянул гром, земля вздрогнула, и красный цветок исчез. Лес наполнился обычными ночными звуками. Луна повернула к Рольфу заплаканное лицо:  
— Я не смогла, — прошептала она. — Прости. Он был очень красивым.  
— Все хорошо, — он, наконец, сумел подбежать к ней и обнять. — Ты все правильно сделала.  
Он целовал спутанные мокрые волосы и заплаканные глаза. Луна испуганно охнула и на мгновенье отодвинулась, когда он коснулся мягких, теплых губ. А потом зажмурилась и сама потянулась к нему.

— Молодые люди! — Рольф и Луна испуганно отскочили друг от друга и удивленно уставились на высокого белобородого старика в надетых задом наперед плетеных ботах. Ясные, совсем не стариковские глаза сверкали из-под кустистых бровей. — Никак, заблудились в Пуще? Или за делом каким пришли?

Они прекрасно понимали его, хоть он говорил не по-английски. И не на других пяти языках, которые Рольф знал. Ему даже казалось, что странный старик не произносит ни слова.  
— Мы не заблудились, — ответила Луна. — Я пошла цветок папоротника искать, а Рольф — меня защищать.  
— И зачем же вам папараць-кветка понадобилась?  
— Но ведь она любое желание исполнить может!  
— И что же ты пожелать хотела, ведьма? — нахмурился старик. — Силы великой? Славы всемирной? Богатства неисчерпаемого? Бессмертия? Зачем еще колдуну в Пущу идти, жизнью и рассудком рисковать?  
Рольф тоже прислушался. Конечно, он не мог себе представить, что Луне могло понадобиться все, о чем говорил старик, но зачем-то она пошла в лес? Неужели из-за кизляков своих?  
— Я хотела... — Луна запнулась.— Я хотела пожелать, чтобы Рольф смог попасть на остров Анлак вовремя. И чтобы у него все получилось.  
У Рольфа дыхание перехватило:  
— Так ты из-за меня? Из-за меня пошла в лес? Ночью? Одна?  
— Но ведь ты же из-за меня здесь оказался.

Старик качал головой, будто тоже не мог поверить в услышанное.  
— И что ж ты его не сорвала? Не справилась? Не сумела?  
— Не сумела, — вдохнула Луна. — Он очень красивый, мне жалко стало.  
— Что же мне с вами делать?  
Пуща загудела, качая кронами деревьев. Рольф обнял Луну. Старик только усмехнулся:  
— Геро-ой!  
Впрочем, Рольф и сам понимал, что защитник из него никакой. То, что он чувствовал, нельзя было назвать страхом — просто пониманием того, что даже если бы его палочка не превратилась в бесполезную деревяшку, он ничего не смог бы сделать. Странный старик не был великим колдуном, но в этом полном непонятной, могущественной магии лесу он был главным. Нет, даже не так — он был этим лесом. Каждым деревом, травинкой, зверем. И их судьбы сейчас зависели от его решения.  
— Помогите нам, пожалуйста! — вдруг попросила Луна.  
— Помочь? — задумался хозяин Пущи. — А отчего бы и не помочь?

Он достал из складок своей рубашки, такой же расшитой, как у деревенских парней, небольшой клубочек из мягкой шерсти.  
— Вот, держи, герой! — протянул его Рольфу. — Клубок зачарованный, или, как у вас говорят, — портключ. Сожми в кулаке, загадай, куда попасть хочешь, и в миг там окажешься.  
Помолчал, будто раздумывая, а потом повернулся к Луне:  
— А ты милая, со мной пойдешь. Тут кое-кому хозяйка нужна, как раз такая, что леса не боится.  
— Никуда она не пойдет! — Рольф вышел вперед, закрывая Луну от хозяина Пущи. — Не нужен мне ваш клубок! — с этими словами он швырнул подарок в траву.  
Как ни странно, старик не рассердился, только прищурился хитро:  
— А давай ее спросим. Ну что, красавица, со мной пойдешь или с ним останешься?  
Чужая магия снова всколыхнулась, поднялась, окружив теперь уже Луну. Наверняка показывая ей то, о чем она мечтала всю свою жизнь. Девушка прерывисто вздохнула, пытаясь вырвать свою ладонь из руки Рольфа. Он сжал тонкие пальцы, стараясь думать об их прогулке по лесу, о венке в своих волосах, об их поцелуе. И, уже ни на что не надеясь, ощутил ответное пожатие.  
— Я с ним останусь! — ответила Луна, качнув головой, будто стряхивая с себя чужую магию и чужую волю.  
— Ну что ж, — хозяин-барин, — леший шевельнул губами, и валяющийся на земле клубочек влетел в руку Рольфа. — А подарками разбрасываться нехорошо, особливо когда их от души делают.  
Рольф покраснел и хотел извиниться, но старик жестом остановил его:  
— Ладно, мы не обидчивые. Он теперь от тебя никуда не денется — ни потерять его нельзя, ни украсть никто не сумеет. Как с поляны выйдешь, брось перед собой — он вас из лесу выведет. — старик задумался, — Еще, что ли, вам подарок сделать? А чего бы и нет — люди вы хорошие, испытания все выдержали... И по работе пригодится, а то от игрушек ваших, — он кивнул на болтающийся у Рольфа на шее бесполезный магипереводчик, — толку маловато. Ну, бывайте, молодые люди!  
Старик обернулся кругом себя, лес вздрогнул, зашумел, и мгновенье спустя волшебники остались на поляне одни. Рольф обнял Луну, прислушиваясь к знакомым лесным звукам. Знакомым?

— Не брала я того червяка!— тарахтела на соседней ёлке сорока.  
— Брала! Брала! Брала! — спорила с ней вторая, воинственно растопырив крылья.  
Под дубом одна белка нашептывала что-то на ухо другой, а та отмахивалась пушистым хвостом и бормотала: «Так уж и красавица... Так уж и несравненная...»  
Шуршали листьями деревья, жалуясь друг другу на прошедшую грозу, неугомонных белок, жуков-короедов. Пела тягучую песню русалка. Молодой дирколь хвастался новым оперением.  
Рольф понимал их всех.

— Невероятно...  
— Что же он нам подарить хотел? — удивилась Луна.

— Разве ты не слышишь? Я понимаю, что говорят все лесные жители.  
— Но я их и раньше понимала, — улыбнулась она. — Еще с шестнадцати лет, когда меня гном укусил. А вот с людьми порой было нелегко. Может, теперь лучше получится?

***

До рассвета оставалось совсем немного — Рольф чувствовал, как древняя магия этой земли тускнеет, прячется среди травы и цветов, освобождая место слабой магии людей. Пожалуй, сейчас бы он смог сотворить пару заклинаний.  
Костры догорали, да и ребята устали за ночь — уже почти все собрались вокруг что-то рассказывающей Марьи. Настена и вовсе спала, положив голову на колени сестры. Рольф и Луна тоже присели рядом, раз уж, благодаря дарам лешего, могли понимать напевный говор девушки.  
— И тот, кто сорвет эту кветку, силу великую в себе почует, и никакое сокровище от него не скроется, — Марья таинственно понизила голос, и собравшиеся вокруг нее парни и девушки придвинулись поближе. Некоторые прикрыли глаза, точно представляя себя срывающим таинственный цветок и обретающим могущество.  
— И что, — спросила белоголовая, совсем юная девушка. — Нашел кто-нибудь этот цветок?  
— Старики говорят, что никто,— вздохнула Марья. — И вообще, — хитро усмехнулась она, — вы биологию в школе учили? Нет никакой папараць-кветки, сказки все это!  
Марья расхохоталась, некоторые подхватили, а пара человек обиженно отвернулась.

Рольф понимал их — несмотря ни на какие факты порой так хочется верить в чудо!  
А еще он вдруг понял, что даже не сорвав волшебный цветок, нашел свое сокровище. И что по возвращении в Лондон не пойдет в Отдел тайн, чтобы найти способ избавиться от магии венка из белых цветов. Он смотрел, как парни и девушки, хохоча и перебрасываясь шутками, прыгали через огонь.  
— Пойдем? — он протянул руку притихшей Луне.  
— Вместе?  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся Рольф. — Разве ты не хочешь быть со мной всю жизнь? — Идем же! — он нетерпеливо потянул ее к последнему, уже затухающему костру.  
— Ой, погодьте! — подхватилась Марья. — Дайте, я вам хоть руки рушником обвяжу! Чтоб вовеки не расставаться.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Рольф. — Но мы и так не расстанемся. Никогда!


End file.
